Hungry Hufflepuff
by QueenPrisme
Summary: Ninety-seven pound Skye can't believe the addictiveness of Hogwarts food!


Skye's belly growled as she drooled looking at the food in front of her in the Hogwarts dining hall. She'd just been sorted into Hufflepuff with her long time best friend, Odessa, a slightly chubby blonde girl.

They smiled at each other and both of them went for the mashed potatoes and giggled. Skye took three big scoops onto her plate and covered it with gravy and continuing to grab a couple of chicken legs, a few scoops of carrots, corn, and a slab of steak, followed by a few dozen types of chips and rolls of bread. People started to stare at her including her best friend Odessa who had just grabbed a few little things, "Uh, you might want to eat some of that before you grab more Skye," she said a little concerned.

"But- but it all looks so good," she exclaimed stuffing her mouth with the potatoes, a small moan escaping her mouth as the hot potatoes slip down her tight throat and into her small empty belly.

Brian, the boy sitting across from her blushed as he watched her eat, he'd never seen a girl eat like that before, and he liked it. He wanted her to eat more but was too embarrassed to say anything to her as he ate his smoked cheddar cheese while his pants tightened.

Skye took a huge bite out of her chicken leg and moaned in pleasured in her mind, a huge smile taking over her face as she chewed. Odessa, looked down at her plate and slowly ate her carrots, _"Doesn't she realize she's going to get fat,"_ she thought to herself and she touched her chubby little belly, pinching the fat between her fingers.

Skye licked her pink lips and licked her pale fingers clean, her red hair stuck to her face as she shoved another bite of food in her mouth. Her belly started to get full but she still had food left and she hadn't even had desert yet, she had to have her vanilla ice cream. She bit her lip as she looked down at her steak, corn and bread, wanting to finish it so badly even though her belly was screaming for her to stop. She took another bite and savored the taste on her tongue and popped a few chips in, expanding her small belly making a little pouch.

Brian watched in awe while everyone stared at her in shock, "I've never seen a girl eat like that before," he blurted out. It was like a slap across the cheek that brought Skye back to reality, she hadn't noticed the people staring before, but she did now. She even noticed that her best friend had scooted away a few inches and refused to look at her. Suddenly, she didn't want ice cream anymore or brownies or cookies. She just wanted to leave.

Brian's face turned bright red has he realized that he broke the silence at that part of the table. He laughed and went back to eating, but quickly noticed that she had stopped, "Hey, um... I think it's almost desert time," he said to her. She smiled a little bit but was still to embarrassed to look up. A few moments passed and everyone started laughing with a smile on their face, going back to eating and enjoying the new year with their friends.

Dinner passed and desert began, everyone dug into the ice cream and pies, grabbing up the cookies and brownies, even Skye and especially Odessa who had such a sweet tooth she just couldn't control herself.

Brian's pants tightened again as he watched the girls lick their vanilla ice cream and smudge it on their cheeks and chins crumbling up cookies and putting it in with their ice cream and nibbling on multiple brownies.

Odessa's chubby belly started to lay down on her thighs as she ate, she rubbed it after the first three scoops of strawberry vanilla mixed ice cream. Skye leaned back and groaned in pleasure and pain her belly pushing against her tight fitting skirt, wanting sweet release, she sneakily unbuttoned her skirt and unzipped it beneath her robe, letting her stuffed belly fall out, she could feel the indented line from the skirt around her belly. She held her belly in her hands unable to eat anymore having filled her belly with far too much food.

 _"Wow,"_ Brian thought to himself, _"that was the hottest thing, I've ever seen,"_ As dinner came to an end Skye stood up slowly holding her skirt that she wasn't able to button back up in her hand hoping no one would find out. Soon after they were shown to their Hufflepuff dorms. Stuffed Skye couldn't wait to lie down and rub her belly while she fell asleep while Odessa regretted every sweet calorie and Brian took care of the bulge in his pants.


End file.
